


Bullet in a Pink Bag - Kinktober Edition

by soniabigcheese



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniabigcheese/pseuds/soniabigcheese
Summary: A woman's handbag is her own personal space until Gordon goes rummaging. What he finds in there, surprises him





	Bullet in a Pink Bag - Kinktober Edition

“I have a headache.”  
“Well, that’s a new one on me Gordon.”

He glared pointedly at her. Or at least an attempt to glare, the back of his eyes were pounding. It was only on the extremely rarest of occasions that he ever suffered from these.   
Maybe it was the excessive amount of scented candles she had scattered around the room….  
… or maybe it was the aftermath of him gorging on almost half a kilo of expensive handmade chocolates.

Seriously, this woman had TASTE.

Well … d’uh. Obviously. She’d chosen him over the rest of his brothers, Scott being the finest catch of them all. But nope, she’d made batty eyes at him. He chuckled softly because that was a serious over-exaggeration there. Heck, he couldn’t remember exactly what had happened and why the two of them were an item, but this was HIS own personal interpretation of events.

She looked across at him and noted that he did look a bit pale underneath that golden glow. Maybe she DID indulge him somewhat with the chocolates.

Narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips, she reached down to her handbag. Like all women, this was her ‘go to’ personal carry all. It was small, but she could fit practically anything in it … well, maybe not the kitchen sink, but you get the idea. Tissues, nail files, personal files … painkillers. That sort of thing.

Flopping it in front of him, she nodded.

“You’ll find some painkillers in there. Second pocket in, just at the top. Maybe that’ll help. I’ll get Parker to get you some water.”  
“Cheers, and thanks.”

Gordon’s hands hovered over Penelope’s handbag warily. Not because he thought that it could be booby trapped. But because he was brought up to learn that this was sacred property. You were never allowed to go rummaging around without prior permission. His mom taught him that. And Lady Penelope … had given him permission.

Swallowing hard and closing his eyes, he dipped his hand in, hoping that he didn’t need to fish around in there too long. To him, it was an invasion of her privacy… or something equally as important.

Half expecting a jumble of stuff, it felt neat and tidy. Everything in it’s place, quite the opposite of himself, what a slob he’d turned out to be. What he didn’t expect … was a small item that felt bullet shaped and smooth, with a button on the bottom. He pushed the button and it started to vibrate. 

He pulled it out to see what it was, just as Penny turned around. The colour faded from her face then returned in a great rush.

Oh crap. She’d forgotten all about that thing, never expecting anyone to go into her bag like that. It was given to her as a joke, nothing more, by old college friends, and it had been sitting at the bottom of her bag ever since. Just goes to show how many times she’d cleared out her bag.

An evil grin spread across Gordon’s face as he realised exactly what it was he was holding in his hand.

“Well, well,” he said smoothly, “what HAVE we here?”  
“Gordon, I can explain.”

He waggled it around a little, his headache forgotten as he saw her squirm and blush with exquisite discomfort. 

“You did say you had a little surprise for me for my birthday.”

He clicked it again, it buzzed even more intensely. Penny’s mouth gaped open and closed shut. Yep, he’d definitely had her there.

“Oh, don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

He leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers, ever so lightly. He felt her sigh as he pressed the still buzzing ‘bullet’ into her hand.

“Yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> The 'bullet' in question, was a best selling, handbag sized vibrator that was popular here in the UK. Just to clear a few things up here. How do I know that? That's for me to know ... and you to find out.  
> Nah, I don't have one, but I did pop into an Ann Summers shop to look around a few years ago, and they tried to sell me one. I know. Too much information here. Moving swiftly on ...


End file.
